


Passwords

by Squibstress



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Humor, Sexual Humour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-29 17:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squibstress/pseuds/Squibstress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <div class="story">
  <p>Written for the <a href="http://snape100.livejournal.com/">Snape 100</a> Challenge #369: Beholder Redux on LiveJournal.</p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Passwords

It began with a raised eyebrow, as Severus looked at the password that appeared magically on the self-destructing parchment.

"Slippery when wet," he intoned, and the staff room door swung open.

When it was his turn to set the password, he hesitated only a moment.

Minerva blinked once before giving it: "Have you seen my pussycat?"

They moved through "Touch me, Titus," "Queen Anne's clitoris," and "The early village cock/Hath twice done salutation to the morn," before anyone caught them at the game.

"A hard man is good to find," Minerva read, before she heard Filius say, "Indeed," behind her.

~Fin~

**Author's Note:**

> _"Touch me, Titus" is from Robert Graves' wonderful historical novel, _I,Claudius_ ; and "The early village cock" line is from Shakespeare's _Richard III__.


End file.
